Rumour Has It/Someone Like You
Rumour Has It/Someone Like You by Adele is a mash-up featured in Mash Off, the sixth episode of Season Three. It is sung by The Troubletones, with solos from Brittany, Mercedes, and Santana. It is the final song in the episode. Santana almost breaks down during the performance, while Brittany and Mercedes are seen tearing up, too. After the performance, Finn and Santana have a brief argument before she slaps him because he outed her earlier in the episode. After this scene, the episode ends. Lyrics The Troubletones: Oooh-oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Oooh--oh-oh Oooh-oh-oh Mercedes with the Troubletones harmonizing: She, she ain't real She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will She is a stranger, You and I have history, Or don't you remember? Sure, she's got it all, But baby is that really what you want? Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds, She made a fool out of you, And, boy, she's bringing you down, She made your heart melt, But you're cold to the core, Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore, Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana with the Troubletones harmonizing: I heard that you settled down, That you found a girl, and you're married now I heard that your dreams came true Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you Mercedes: Woooah Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah, baby) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Santana with the Troubletones harmonizing: Bless your soul, you got your head in the clouds, You made a fool out of me, And, boy, you're bringing me down, You made my (with the Troubletones: heart melt), yet I'm cold to the core, But rumour has it I'm the one you're leaving her for Brittany: Rumour-Rumour-Rumour has it (The Troubletones: Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it!) Brittany with the Troubletones (The Troubletones): Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Yeah!) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Hey. hey!) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Mercedes: Rumour has it) Rumour has it (Rumour) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: Don't forget me) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I beg) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: I remember) Rumour has it (Rumour) (Santana: You said) Rumour has it Mercedes with the Troubletones: Never mind, I'll find someone like you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) I wish nothing but the best for you, (Brittany: Rumour has it) too Santana with the Troubletones: Don't forget me (Brittany: Rumour has it) I beg I remember (Brittany: Rumour has it) You said Mercedes: ''' Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead '''Santana: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead Trivia *If you look closely during some parts of the song, you can see one of Naya Rivera's tattoos, which is a ribbon on her neck. Source *This is the 300th performance Glee has recorded and filmed. Source *Adele herself tweeted about this song. *The video reached more than 6.1 million views on YouTube in 8 days. *Reached No. 1 on the iTunes top 100 Charts, USA, and Canada for about 2 days. *This was the most viewed song on musicfromgleevevo YouTube and, at the time, the 3rd most viewed Glee song on YouTube, with over 13.3 million views before being removed. *It got downloaded about 160,000 times, making it the fifth-highest first week digital sales for the series. *When Santana dances with Brittany, a tear rolls down on Brittany's cheek. *Naya Rivera and Amber Riley sang Someone Like You at the Dream Foundation. *Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana's hairstyles are different from the other Troubletones. *This song was the only song of Season Three to chart in the UK Top 40 Singles Chart (at 35th position). Errors *During some scenes of the performance, Santana's gestures change several times. Gallery rhisly1.png rhisly2.png rhisly3.png rhisly4.png Sansongr.gif rhisly5.png rhisly6.png rhisly7.png Tumblr_m8v9bgscbU1rr7prso3_250.gif rhisly8.png rhisly9.png rhisly10.png rhisly11.png rhisly12.png rhisly13.png rhisly14.png rhisly15.png rhisly16.png rhisly17.png rhisly18.png rhisly19.png rhisly20.png rhisly21.png rhisly22.png rhisly23.png rhisly24.png rhisly25.png rhisly26.png rhisly27.png rhisly28.png imagesCAYD02OJ.jpg Rumour Has It Someone Like You353.png Gleepic2.jpg rumorhasit.jpg RumourSugar2.gif RumourSugar1.gif RumorM9.gif RumorM8.gif RumorM7.gif RumorM6.gif RumorM5.gif RumorM4.gif RumorM3.gif RumorM2.gif RumorM1.gif RumourS9.gif RumourS8.gif RumourS7.gif 15ff.gif RumourS6.gif RumourS5.gif RumourS4.gif RumourS3.gif RumourS2.gif RumourS1.gif RumorhasitBrittany.gif Tumblr mhdd42qLST1rqnk0bo1 r1 250.gif Glee_adele1.jpg Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mmr41o8PAV1qg2judo8 r1 250.gif someone like you.png Tumblr mj92ficVjS1qfgg1ao1 250.gif tumblr_m7diviiF3V1qi50pdo2_500.gif Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three